A Sisterly Visit!
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Darcy comes home for a visit and is surprised to see her little Clare-Bear so grown up! Eclare! R


**A/N: Okay, hi! So this is my first Degrassi story! Please go easy on me. I think Darcy may be a little OOC, but I don't know. Please R&R! :)**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Degrassi!**

**Okay, Let's begin!-**

Ms. Edwards looked up at the sound of a knock at the door. She smiled and ran to the door before yanking it open. Tears sprung in her eyes as she saw Darcy standing there with a duffle bag strapped around her shoulder.

"Mom!" Darcy squealed and gave her Mother a big hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Darcy." Her Mom smiled, "Clare is going to be so surprised to see you here."

"You didn't tell Clare-Bear I was coming" Darcy asked confused.

"No!" Her Mother said shocked, "It's a surprise for her!" She smiled.

"Is she in her room?" Darcy asked, and her Mother answered with a nod, and Darcy sarcastically muttered, "Clare needs to go out and get fresh air."

Darcy excitedly hurried to her sister's room. Darcy's hair was up in a ponytail, and was wearing jeans and a tank top, nothing special. Darcy's heart was thumping she was so excited to see her sister, who knew her dork of a sister could make her so excited.

With a huge smile plastered on her face, Darcy pushed open the door, and froze when she saw her sister making out with a boy with long-ish dark brown (almost black) hair, she couldn't see his eyes because they were closed.

They finally noticed someone's presence and spilt apart, both opening their eyes, and Darcy noticed the boy's were an emerald green and without Clare's glasses her amazing blue eyes stood out.

"Uh, Sorry probably should have knocked." Darcy said awkwardly.

"Darcy!" Clare stood up and ran to her sister and gave her a hug, trying to get off the subject of what happened away.

Darcy chuckled, "Not so fast." She said causing Clare to blush and the boy look away, he was wearing all black, and his nails were also painted black she noticed, "Who would of thought my little Clare-Bear," Darcy started and the boy chuckled, "little Saint Clare, would be making out with a boy!" Darcy said dramatically.

"What?" Clare said sheepishly, "Do want it to be a girl?" Clare asked sweetly, but sarcastically.

"My my!" Darcy said giving her a hug, "You have grown." Darcy loved what Clare did to her hair, and with no glasses, her lovely blue eyes stood out.

"So…" Darcy continued, "Who is this boy?" She gestured to the Goth looking boy.

"This…" Clare started and rant to up and pulled him to stand up, "Is Eli."

"Hey, I'm her boyfriend" He said making Clare smile and her cheeks tint pink.

"It's nice to meet you Eli; I'm Clare's older sister, Darcy." Darcy smiled at the boy Eli as he intertwined his fingers with Clare's, causing her to smile up at him. "I hope you'll be joining us for dinner Eli, I'd really like to know more about Clare's boyfriend." Darcy smiled.

"Sure." Eli nodded, but was thinking, '_Cause the last one went so well.'_

"Okay then, I'll see you two love birds at dinner." She winked and skipped out the door.

"Clare-Bear? Really?" Eli asked snickering as soon as the door shut.

"Shut up!" Clare playfully smacked him on the arm, "That nick-name has been dead for a while and I'd like to keep it that way!" She defended.

"What if you got scared? Was it Scare-Clare, Clare-Scare, or Clare-Bear-Scare?" He playfully teased.

"…No! None!" She yelled causing a smirk from Eli that just melts her heart, and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Sorry for teasing you." He whispered.

"Don't worry about it." She whispered back.

* * *

"Hey Mom?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah Hun?" She replied looking up from her cookbook as she stirred whatever it was she was cooking.

"How long have Eli and Clare been dating? They are so cute together!" Darcy squealed earning a chuckle from her Mom.

"I don't know, a while I think, she doesn't bring him around here much, she usually hangs with him and Adam somewhere else." Her Mom replied.

"Adam?" Darcy questioned getting a bag of chips to snack on.

"Yeah." Her Mom said before snatching the chips away from her eldest daughter and putting them in the pantry.

"Moooommmm!" Darcy groaned.

"Dinners almost ready!" Her Mom scolded.

* * *

"What if your sister doesn't like me?" Eli asked, "Or thinks I'm so kind of evil guy? Or thinks I'm-"

"Eli!" Clare said putting a hand over his mouth, "Calm down she going to like you!"

"Can we invite Adam too? So it's not so awkward?" Eli begged.

"Sure-" Clare began to say but…

"DINNERS READY!" Her Mom shouted.

"Show time." Clare whispered to Eli who was very nervous.

"OPPS!" They heard her Mom scream again, "NEVER MIND!"

"CAN I EAT CHIPS NOW?" Darcy yelled from her old bedroom.

"NO!" Her Mother screamed from the kitchen.

"Got to love my family…" Clare said sarcastically.

"Well I do." Eli said causing Clare to smile.

* * *

Clare, Eli, Darcy, and Ms. Edwards were all sitting down at the table eating soup and mash potatoes.

"Sooo…" Darcy decided to break the silence, "Eli, do you have many of the same classes with Clare?"

"Only one." Eli said, "She's a wiz kid and got into grade eleven English." He smiled at her.

"Oooo…" Darcy 'Oo'ed, "Dating an older man."

"Darcy!" Clare's voice rose as Eli chuckled. "How's the University going for you?" Clare asked Darcy.

"…Fun, we just did our exams, and I think I passed…" Darcy said.

"Darcy!" Her Mom scolded this time, "You need to study!"

"I know! I know!" She defended.

Clare turned her head toward Eli and Darcy swore she saw something sparkle, "Clare…" Darcy asked.

"Yeah?" She said, taking a bite of her soup.

"Is that a piercing in you ear…?" Darcy asked slowly as Clare went pink and put her hand to her ear.

"Yeah…" Clare said causing Eli to laugh. "Shut up, you have one too!" She defended.

"So…?" Eli said, "I'm not little Saint Clare-Bear!" He teased smiling hugely.

"Shut up!" She smacking his arm playfully and turned to Darcy, "You should have never taught him those names!"

"I know! I know! I'm bad!" Darcy said as everyone at the table chuckled.

* * *

"Well that was a nice dinner." Eli said as Clare walked him out to his car.

"Darcy embarrasses me so much!" Clare chuckles.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Clare-Bear." _Eli said teasing her.

"That you will, Elijah." Clare said, before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Can't think of anything that rhymes with Eli huh?" Eli chuckled getting in his car.

"Shut up." Clare smiled.

"Bye." He waved with a smirk.

"Bye…" Clare whispered as he drove off.

**A/N: Yes, I know, Cheesy ending. Couldn't think of anything better! XD Once again, this is a ONE-SHOT so there won't be any more chapters. Thanks for reading! And please review! :D **


End file.
